


A new arrival

by YehFicS



Series: Chrobin family fluff oneshots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Chrom and Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin are a Couple, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem: Awakening Spoilers, Light Angst, One Shot, Time Travel, family bonds, part of one shot collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YehFicS/pseuds/YehFicS
Summary: Lucina had joined the Shepherds early in this timeline after the assassination attempt at Emmeryn’s life. Lucina tries to appreciate the time she spends with her father but she does not want her parents to feel forced to be in a relationship, just because she time traveled from the future to their time. But her plans changed when they found someone lying on the ground.
Relationships: Chrom & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom & Marc | Morgan, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina & Marc | Morgan, Lucina & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan & My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Series: Chrobin family fluff oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880680
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	A new arrival

Lucina had joined the Shepherds after the assassination attempt at Emmeryn’s life, and they soon found out that she was from the future and also Chrom’s daughter. Lucina’s long blue hair was a give away and she also had the Falchion, and the brand of the Exalt on her eye.

The Shepherds did not know who her mother was, and the young girl was avoiding the question, every time they asked her. So, they made a betting pool. Many bet that Sumia must have been her mother, others voted for Olivia and some others for someone they may have not met yet. Frederick abstained from the betting pool, because it was not right for his milord, Lissa on the other hand had already figured out who Lucina’s mum was. It was so obvious, Robin must have been her mother, the time traveler was constantly avoiding their tactician and Lissa one time caught her smiling when Chrom and Robin were talking. Lissa’s brother was clearly smitten by their tactician and also Robin was not as subtle as she would like with her crush on Chrom, and that was also a giveaway, Lucina probably did not want to mess up the start of their relationship.

Chrom and Lucina had finished sparing at the training grounds, and they were picking up the broken dummies. Robin was passing by to get Chrom, they had to talk about the routes they should go tomorrow and also the young tactician had to evaluate what weapons they might need to replenish their convoy.

“Hey Robin!”, Chrom greeted her.

“Hello, Chrom, Lucina.”, she replied.

“Hello Robin.” Lucina replied, she had to keep her distance. She didn’t want her parents to force their relationship just because she happens to travel back in time and reveal herself.

“Do you want to join us for a spar?” the young prince asked.

“It would be my honor, but today we have agreed to go through our strategies again for the upcoming battle and I also have to check the convoy. Sumia asked me to give some free time to Frederick in order to spend some time with him.”

“Wait… Are those two together?”, Chrom blurted out and the girls giggled.

Lucina was happy for her friend Cynthia, her parents got together, but she felt a bit jealous, what about hers? Did they have feelings for each other yet? were they going to be together, with her here now? Did she mess up? But she was so careful!

“Do you mind if I join you? We don’t want a repeat of that incident.”, her father teased his tactician.

“Chrom!”, Robin exclaimed with a blush and the young prince laughed.

_‘Maybe hope is not lost, yet.’_ Lucina thought hopefully, she had to give them space for now.

“My apologies, Robin. Look, we can also talk about tomorrow on our way to the armory.”

“True. Lucina would you like to accompany us? I think your input will be valuable-” Robin started but the young princess interrupted her.

“ME? No… I- I should not. I mean... I have other responsibilities to attend to.” the question had caught her off guard, she would love to spend some time together with her family but she did not want to impose on them.

Chrom raised an eyebrow to that statement, his daughter had informed him that she did not have to do anything else after she was finished with her duties that day and that’s why they went to spar.

“I have to clean! Yeah, that’s it! I am on cleaning duty and I forgot about it. Sorry, I have to go, I will see you later.” the young blue haired woman exclaimed and stormed off back to to the camp to find something to clean.

Robin let out a chuckle, there was no denying Lucina was Chrom’s daughter. She was such a dork, like her father. When Lucina told them of the time she came, Robin wanted to go hug her, she wanted to protect her. She felt a connection with Lucina, but the time traveler did not want to do anything with her… Maybe she just felt sympathy for the girl, maybe she and Chrom did not work out in the end. Maybe Chrom found another...

“Why the long face, my love?”, Chrom’s question made the young tactician snap out of her thoughts.

“Lucina doesn’t want to do anything with me, does she? She always avoids me, when I suggested to her that we should spend some time together. I guess-”

“Do not finish that sentence Robin. I know that you are her mother. I have spend so much time with her, and I can see you in her. Both of you are pragmatic and to the point, you have the same manners, she has your smile.”

“I will try again to connect with her. But I hope you were not seeing things Chrom, just because you wanted too.”

“I was not.” the young prince replied firmly

While the couple were walking they heard someone groaning and went to investigate, They saw a hooded figure lying on the ground. The cloak he was wearing was identical or at least very similar to Robin’s…

“Ouch… My head… It hurts.”

“That seems familiar.”, Chrom commented on the situation, and Robin rolled her eyes and she went to help the person in need.

“Are you alright? Can you stand up?”, Robin asked the cloaked person.

“I think so… Mother! Mother, is that you?”, the young man asked and forced himself to stand up, only to get dizzy. His hood had fallen off in the process, revealing a fifteen year old, with familiar blue hair. The boy looked a lot like Chrom.

“I must say you look like ten years younger. The air must works wonder here for you mother!”

“Mother?” Robin asked.

“Did you forget about me? Your only son, Morgan? Do you at least remember Luci? We got separated…”

“Luci? You mean Lucina?”, Chrom asked, the boy must be their son, Lucina never told him about a sibling she might have.

“Mother, who is he? How do you know my sister?”, Morgan exclaimed and went defensive.

“Morgan, this is Chrom, the leader of the Shepherds. You have time traveled to the past along with Lucina,”

“Oh… Father.” Morgan exclaimed sadly when he realized that he failed to recognize his own father and then he lost his conscious.

“Morgan! Stay with me!”

“Let’s take him back to camp, Lissa will check on him.” Chrom suggested and he picked him up when Robin nodded.

~~~

Lucina was talking with her aunt Lissa at the infirmary tent, Lissa wanted to know about her future or at least if she had any children. Then her parents entered the tent, her mother was looking worried while her father was carrying someone… Someone with familiar blue hair and cloak, like mother’s. No, it could not be. He had died… Was he really her little brother?

“Morgan!?” Lucina exclaimed and rushed to her parents side, while Chrom placed Morgan to one of the patient beds.

“What happened? Is he alright? Is he hurt?” Lucina asked worried.

“He passed out, Lissa can you check up on him?” Chrom asked.

“Sure, but you three will have to go out, in order to do my job right.”

The family stepped outside, Lucina was nervous, her parents must have deduced by now that Morgan was her brother, there was also the possibility that her mother figured out that she is indeed her mother.

“As you have deduced by now, Morgan is my brother. My younger brother.”

“And also my son. When we found him, he called me mother.”

“… I should have known better than try and hide anything from you.” Lucina exclaimed and she added.

“Mother.”

“Then why did you avoid me so much?” Robin wondered, was she a bad mother to them? Did she not care for them?

“My apologies, I did not want to interfere with your relationship, I did not want to force you to have one just because I existed and traveled to this time. And neither would Morgan.”

“Oh, Lucina, you are such a considerate and selfless, person.”

“Besides there is no need to worry about that Lucina, you and your brother have just confirmed what I suspected. Robin and I have started courting for a while now.”, Chrom explained.

“That’s great! But it still feels wrong… I am sorry again father, mo- Robin.”

“It’s alright to call me mother or mum, Lucina.” Robin exclaimed gently.

“Are you sure?!”, Lucina asked and she started tearing up.

“Yes, Lucina you are my daughter, and nothing will bring me more joy than-” Robin was interrupted when her daughter hugged her.

“Oh, Mother! How much I have missed you! It was so painful to know that you were so close to me and I could not talk to you…”

“It’s alright, my brave girl. I am here now.”, Robin soothed her and stroke her hair, Chrom smiled at them

“I knew it!”, Lissa yelled happily when she saw them when she got out of the infirmary tent.

“How is Morgan?”, Chrom asked his little sister.

“He needs rest, he passed out of exhaustion. He pushed himself further when he shouldn’t. So, he needs some days before he returns to normal. He is awake now try not to overwhelm him much, he needs to rest.”, Lissa ordered and took her leave

The family then entered the tent and Morgan waved at them, he was awake and lying on the bed that was there.

“Lucina! You are alright!”, Morgan exclaimed happily when he noticed his sister and went to get up.

“You dolt, don’t get up, you need to rest. You overworked yourself.”, Lucina scolded him and rushed to his side.

“I see… I am sorry.”, Morgan replied and he got a hug from his sister

“I was so worried, I feared the worst…”

“Sorry for worrying you, Luci.”

“Where are we and I guess when?”, Morgan then asked.

“We are at Feroxi area and soon we will march against the Mad King at the Pelegia desert.”, Robin explained.

“You two said you were separated, may I ask how?”, Chrom wondered, he did not want to ask Morgan yet why he did not remembered him…

“The risen had catch up on us, and I as the tactician of team decided to stay behind to fight them off until the rest of them could go through.”

“Don’t say it like it was the right thing to do!”, Lucina snapped at him,

“But it was! It was the minimal sacrifice we cou-”

“It was not! I thought you died, you dolt!”

“Calm down both of you. Morgan needs to rest.”, Robin immediately reprimanded them.

“The only thing that matters right now is that both of you are here, safe and sound. You both made it.”, Chrom added.

“Let’s leave your brother to rest, we will catch up tomorrow with him.”, Robin suggested and then she asked him,

“Will you be alright alone, Morgan?”

“...Yes.”, the blue haired boy agreed reluctantly, he did not want to part with them yet, he feared when he will woke up in the morning they would be gone. But he did not want to seem that he could not handle the situation.

“I will see you tomorrow, good night, mum, Luci, father.” he replied.

“I’ll stay with you tonight.” Lucina exclaimed and she added

“Someone has to make sure you are not going first thing in the morning to go and dig some pitfalls, poor uncle Frederick was stuck in one of them for a whole day.”

“This time I am more creative and have a better strategy.” her younger brother protested.

“Something tells me we are going to have our hands full when we have those two.”, Chrom murmured when they left the tent, leaving their kids there.

“I don’t think, we want it another way.”

“Nope.”


End file.
